Jabłko
by Sophie Starlight
Summary: Ledo dostaje kilka dni wolnego i wypływa wraz z Amy i Bebelem na wycieczkę. Co się stanie, gdy przypadkiem trafią na suchy ląd?


-Doktorze, czy mogę tę książkę po... pożyczyć?- zapytałem, biorąc do ręki opasły tom.

-Oczywiście. Widzę, że cię to zainteresowało, więc czemu nie?- odpowiedział dr. Oldham, uśmiechając się.- Powiedz mi tylko, do kiedy chcesz ją zatrzymać.

-Dopóki jej nie przestudiuję- spakowałem książkę do torby, po czym skierowałem się w stronę wyjścia.- Do widzenia!

* * *

Bellows dała mi trzy dni wolnego. W armii praktycznie nie było czegoś takiego jak "wolne", pomijając przepustki do Avalonu za godziny przepracowane w służbie Unii, a odkąd zacząłem pracować na Ziemi miałem wolne tylko gdy panowały złe warunki atmosferyczne lub dowódca Ridgett ustanowiła przerwę. Postanowiłem więc spędzić ten wolny czas z Bebelem i Amy, która, jak sądziłem, jeszcze była w pracy.

Nagle usłyszałem znajomy szum skrzydeł.

-Amy- szepnąłem, nie odwracając się. Moja wiewiórka, Fly, wyskoczyła z torby, co tym bardziej potwierdzało moje przypuszczenia. Niestety gryzoń zahaczył o zamek, w wyniku czego wszystko, co znajdowało się w torbie spadło na ziemię. Rzuciłem się, by złapać szpon Hideauze- na szczęście zdążyłem go pochwycić nim spadł.

-Ledo! Pomogę ci!- krzyknęła Amy, hamując. Potknęła się jednak i wpadła prosto na mnie, na co oboje wybuchnęliśmy śmiechem. Często się jej to zdarzało.

Zaczęliśmy zbierać zawartość mojej torby. W chwilę później skończyliśmy, lecz nie mogłem znaleźć książki. Rozglądałem się na wszystkie strony, bezskutecznie. Dopiero tłumiony chichot Amy wskazał, że coś jest nie tak. Tylko co?

-Czemu siedzisz na książce? Szukasz jej?- kiedy potaknąłem roześmiała się na dobre i długo nie mogła przestać. Popatrzyłem pod nogi- rzeczywiście klęczałem na pożyczonym tomie. Szybko podniosłem go i spróbowałem schować, ale wypadł mi z rąk. Amy wzięła książkę w ręce i przyjrzała się uważnie.- "Drzewa i krzewy owocowe"? Co to takiego?

-Doktor Oldham po... poży... pożyczył mi ją, bym mógł ją dokładnie przestudiować- znowu się zająknąłem mówiąc w jej... moim języku. A niech to! Postanowiłem jednak szybko się zrehabilitować, składając jej swoją propozycję.- Może byśmy się wybrali w morze? Dostałem trzy dni wolnego. Ty, ja i Bebel. Co ty na to?

Zastanowiła się chwilę, po czym rzuciła mi się na szyję. To była chyba oznaka szczęścia.

-Bebel będzie zachwycony! Kiedy możemy ruszać?

-Nawet zaraz.

* * *

Wyruszyliśmy godzinę później, gdy tylko Amy zabrała Bebela z domu, a ja załatwiłem formalności związane z czasowym opuszczeniem floty. Dostałem koordynaty, na które mieliśmy kierować się w drodze powrotnej. Ruszyłem w stronę portu, gdzie czekało na mnie rodzeństwo. O dziwo, Amy nie była sama, lecz rozmawiała z przyjaciółkami. Z daleka dosłyszałem ich rozmowę.

-Amy, ale masz szczęście. Wyruszasz na trzy dni z ciachem!- westchnęła Melty, opierając się o barierkę. Ciacho? Znowu to słowo.

-Nie przesadzaj. Będzie z nami Bebel, a poza tym Ledo to mój przyjaciel, nikt więcej- powiedziała Amy. Zauważyłem, że zarumieniła się. Co to miało oznaczać? Nic nie rozumiałem.

-Ta, jasne. A ja wierzę w garbate aniołki. Amy, nam możesz powiedzieć. Zakochałaś się w nim, prawda?- spytała otwarcie Saaya. Za... zakochać się? Co to znaczy? To jakaś emocja?

-Dziewczyny! To moja sprawa!

-U... Ktoś tu się zakochał!- widziałem, że Amy jest w coraz gorszej sytuacji, więc podszedłem bliżej. Saaya i Melty natychmiast postanowiły się wycofać, nim jednak zniknęły na dobre podbiegły do mnie i szepnęły:- Masz szczęście, że masz kogoś takiego jak Amy!

Widząc, że moja przyjaciółka nie ma zamiaru ze mną rozmawiać bez słowa wciągnąłem kotwicę i odpaliłem silnik.

* * *

Sprawdziłem godzinę. Dochodziła trzecia, czyli siedziałem przy sterze osiem godzin. Zaśmiałem się cicho. Osiem godzin to nic w porównaniu z czasem, który spędziłem jako żołnierz Unii Galaktycznej.

Właśnie. Unia.

Kiedy przybyłem na Ziemię uważałem, że Unia jest dobra. Wszystko się zmieniło po tym jak poznałem Amy oraz odkryłem nagrania dotyczące Hideauze, będące pod ścisłą ochroną. Jakże głupi wtedy byłem! Słuchałem się rozkazów, chociaż nie rozumiałem ich znaczenia. Zniszczyłem gniazdo kalmarów, chociaż nie stwarzały zagrożenia. Zabiłem tysiące istnień tylko dlatego, że Unia tak nakazała.

Nawet nie zauważyłem, kiedy łzy zaczęły spływać po moich policzkach. Łzy to dziwna rzecz, oznaczają wiele rzeczy: smutek, złość, radość, ból. Otarłem je szybko i wyjąłem flet, by jego dźwięki uspokoiły mnie. Zawsze tak było, odkąd Bebel zagrał na nim pierwszy raz. Cicha melodia sprawiła, że skupiłem się wyłącznie na niej i zapomniałem o pozostałych sprawach.

* * *

Obudziłem się dwie godziny później. Świetnie! Żołnierz zasnął w czasie służby... Zauważyłem, że ktoś przykrył mnie kocem i podstawił pod głowę poduszkę. To na pewno była Amy. Kątem oka spostrzegłem, że teraz ona siedzi przy sterze i coś nuci. Przyczołgałem się do niej bezszelestnie.

-Już się obudziłeś? Myślałam, że pośpisz dłużej- powiedziała, siadając przy sterze.- Popatrz! Słońce wschodzi!

Spojrzałem się na wschód. Rzeczywiście, słońce właśnie wyłaniało się zza morza. Ognista kula powoli wyłaniała się z ciemności, mieniąc się na czerwono, pomarańczowo i złoto, równocześnie sprawiając, że morze błyszczało tysiącami maleńkich iskierek.

-To... piękne- wyszeptałem, jednocześnie patrząc na zachowanie Amy. Patrzyła w stronę słońca jak urzeczona i wydawała się być w dobrym nastroju, dlatego postanowiłem porozmawiać z nią na temat jej wczorajszej rozmowy z Melty i Saayą.

-Amy, mogę ci zadać pytanie?

-Oczywiście.

-Co oznacza... "ciacho"? Ciągle słyszę, jak twoje przyjaciółki mówią to słowo. Nie rozumiem go- Amy westchnęła.

-Wyraz "ciacho" w tym wypadku oznacza określenie na chłopaka- po moim wzroku poznała, że chcę wiedzieć więcej.- Dla dziewczyn chłopak jest "ciachem" kiedy jest przystojny, umięśniony, miły i inteligentny. Według Saayi i Melty jesteś ciachem- dodała ciszej, a ja znów dostrzegłem, że się zarumieniła.

-A dla... ciebie? Kim dla ciebie jestem?- zapytałem. Poczułem, że nagrzewają mi się policzki. Rumieniłem się? Niemożliwe.

Dokładnie w chwili gdy Amy miała odpowiedzieć na pytanie usłyszeliśmy krzyk Bebela. Błyskawicznie znaleźliśmy się obok niego by sprawdzić, czy nic mu nie jest.

-Spójrzcie tam!- krzyknął, wskazując dłonią w stronę południa.- Co to?!

Podbiegłem do steru i zmieniłem kurs na dziwny obiekt wskazywany przez chłopca.

-Według moich obliczeń będziemy tam za pół godziny- oznajmiłem, pakując plecak.

* * *

-Niesamowite...- tylko tyle zdołaliśmy we trójkę powiedzieć gdy zacumowałem łódź przy brzegu... lądu. Suchej ziemi.

Jako pierwszy postawiłem stopę na brzegu, zapadając się lekko w piasek. Pomogłem zejść Amy i Bebelowi, którzy ani na chwilę nie odrywali wzroku od rosnących nieco dalej drzew. Byli zachwyceni, podobnie jak ja.

Poszedłem pierwszy badając, czy ten kawałek ziemi jest dla nas zagrożeniem. Na szczęście nie znalazłem niczego niepokojącego, toteż zawołałem przyjaciół, jednak żadne z nich nie odpowiedziało. Zaniepokojony zawróciłem. A jeżeli coś im się właśnie stało, a mnie przy nich nie było? Nigdy bym sobie tego nie wybaczył. Moim obowiązkiem jest ich chronienie.

-Ledo!- usłyszałem krzyk Amy. Natychmiast pobiegłem w stronę, z której dochodził jej głos. Na plażę.

W końcu zatrzymałem się i rozejrzałem, jednak nigdzie nie dostrzegłem śladów obecności zarówno jej, jak i Bebela.

-Amy!- krzyknąłem zdezorientowany. Co się dzieje?!

-Uwaga!- odwróciłem się akurat w chwili, gdy coś ciężkiego uderzyło mnie w tył głowy. Siła uderzenia zwaliła mnie z nóg, na chwilę pozbawiając przytomności.

* * *

-Ledo! Wstawaj!- poczułem jak Amy potrząsa mną. Otworzyłem oczy tylko po to, by natychmiast je zamknąć. Promienie słońca niemiłosiernie raziły mnie w oczy. Powoli podniosłem się, tłumiąc jęk. Głowa potwornie bolała.

-Co się stało?- powiedziałem słabym głosem, rozglądając się. Amy była cała. Bebel też. To dobrze.

-Według książki, którą pożyczyłeś od doktora, dostałeś w głowę owocem kokosa- oznajmił Bebel, pokazując mi obraz z książki.- W czasie gdy poszedłeś na zwiady ja i Amy zauważyliśmy długie zielone sznury, zwane lianami, na którym zaczęliśmy się huśtać. Kiedy wróciłeś Amy akurat była w trakcie wskakiwania na drzewo, a jej skok spowodował, że dojrzałe kokosy zaczęły spadać.

Wstałem, zataczając się lekko. Amy przytrzymała mnie.

-A pozostałe... owo... owoce? Co to?

-Zaraz sprawdzimy.

* * *

Poszliśmy w stronę drzew na których znajdowały się nieznane nam owoce. Jedne były fioletowe, drugie czerwone, jeszcze inne pomarańczowe i żółte. Amy i Bebel po kolei sprawdzali każdy nowy owoc i zbierali trochę do kosza.

Nagle zauważyłem kolorowe owoce, które wisiały wysoko na jednym z drzew. Amy nie była w stanie się na nie wspiąć.

-Pozwól, że ja to zrobię- zasugerowałem, nie czekając na odpowiedź. Podskoczyłem, chwytając się jednej z gałęzi, po czym podciągnąłem się i stanąłem na niej, jednocześnie szukając kolejnej do wspinaczki.

-Tylko uważaj!

Po krótkiej obserwacji zacząłem rozpoznawać dojrzałe owoce, które w następnej kolejności zrzucałem prosto do koszyka. Gdy Bebel powiedział, że już wystarczy, zerwałem jeszcze jeden, który zacząłem jeść.

Owoc smakował niezwykle. Różowawy miąższ był jednocześnie słodki i kwaśny, idealnie komponując się ze sobą. Nawet nie zauważyłem, kiedy pochłonąłem owoc.

-Co to jest? Jest pyszne!- krzyknąłem, zeskakując z drzewa.

-Ledo, to jest jabłko.

-Ja... jabłko? Ciekawa nazwa. Spróbujcie!

Resztę dnia spędziliśmy na poznawaniu metod zastosowania zebranych owoców oraz uprawiania drzew.

* * *

-Dowódco Ridgett!- razem z Amy wpadłem do jej biura bez pytania. Na nasze nieszczęście trwało właśnie zebranie.

-Ledo?! Amy! Co wy tu robicie? Przerwaliście bardzo ważne zebranie!- krzyknęła kobieta, wstając od stołu.

-Przepraszam bardzo. To moja wina. Nalegałem, żeby pójść do ciebie w pierwszej kolejności- podszedłem do dowództwa z koszem.- Proszę, spróbujcie tego.

Każdy z obecnych wziął jakiś owoc do spróbowania. Przez chwilę panowała absolutna cisza, a potem...

-Gdzie to znaleźliście?!- zapytała Ridgett, podchodząc bliżej.

Podałem jej koordynaty odnalezionego przez nas lądu oraz dane, jakie tam uzyskaliśmy.

-Dobrze się składa, bo akurat tam prowadzi teraz Mleczna Droga. Cała naprzód!

-Tak jest!

* * *

Usiadłem na dachu hangaru, raz po raz pogryzając jabłka. Nasze odkrycie zapewne odmieni życie Gargantian, jednak przestałem się tym przejmować w chwili, gdy wyjąłem swój flet. Zacząłem grać tę samą melodię, co zwykle, tym razem jednak nie dlatego, że byłem smutny, lecz szczęśliwy.

Nie zauważyłem, że ktoś mi się przygląda.

-Znowu grasz?- usłyszałem głos Amy. Odwróciłem się.

-Tak- nagle przypomniało mi się pytanie, które zadałem jej dwa dni wcześniej.- A dla ciebie... kim jestem?

Amy nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć, w wyniku czego znowu się zarumieniła. Po jakimś czasie jednak zaczęła mówić.

-Dla mnie jesteś... osobą, która w pełni mnie rozumie ( _rozumie?,_ pomyślałem), która za wszelką cenę stara się mnie chronić i uszczęśliwić, osobą, którą bardzo cenię...- później nie byłem już w stanie zrozumieć tego, co mówi, ale nie żałuję. Już coś wiem, ale mam zamiar dowiedzieć się więcej.

Teraz jednak wolałem przytulić Amy i oglądać z nią zachód słońca.


End file.
